This invention relates generally to organic light emitting device (OLED) displays.
In an OLED display, an organic light emitting material is subjected to an appropriate potential, causing the material to emit light. Organic light emitting device displays may be formed of a plurality of components including a glass substrate. In one form of OLED display, the light emitting material is deposited on a glass substrate. The glass substrate may then be joined with another layer, such as ceramic layer, that provides for interconnections to various driver circuits and the like.
Generally, the light emitting material is formed on the back side of the glass substrate. Thus, the emitted light shines through the glass substrate to the viewer. Thinner glass substrates improve display contrast, resolution and improve the ability to interface with microlenses.
Current organic light emitting device displays employ glass substrates with thicknesses of between 0.5 to 0.7 millimeters (thicker glass substrates). These thicknesses are compatible with pixel spacings of 1.5 millimeters and greater. As pixel pitch becomes smaller, the use of thinner glass substrates becomes more desirable. However, thinner glass substrates (less than 0.5 millimeters) including those as thin as 0.2 millimeters are not amenable to volume manufacturing. In particular, the use of thinner glass substrates raises material handling problems resulting in lower yields.
Conventional glass handling machines are not specifically adapted for relatively thin glass substrates. Thus, to handle such thinner glass substrates, special equipment may be required, increasing the cost of display manufacture.
For a variety of reasons, it would be desirable to have organic light emitting displays that use thinner glass substrates.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to enable the use of thinner glass substrates for forming OLED displays.